


quiet

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: This idea had been in the banks since freshman year, and finally i have a good ship to put it good use too.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941148
Kudos: 11





	quiet

It was extremely risky to even be in the same room, and the fact there's two others in here, they might have already been caught.

But Jeremy still clung to Mundy, mouth against his neck in sweet kisses that meant nothing. They knew not to fool around, on the trip but even if the temptation was there, they had a solid rule and they'd both follow it.

"You smell nice." Jeremy muttered quietly next to Mundy's ear and Mundy turned to press a kiss against his cheek. "Yeah? Well I took a shower, stinky." Mundy slipped his hands up the back of Jeremy's shirt, holding him closer.

"Hey! I took a shower last night." Jeremy almost whisper-shouted and Mundy pulled away from him incase the others had heard. Jeremy let out a barely there whimper but he knew better than to let them get caught.

One snorted, loud and heavy, and Jeremy had to bite his lip hard to avoid from laughing. Mundy smiled with him, tilting his chin enough to press a kiss to his bitten lip. Jeremy let go of his lip, hand sliding over Mundy's waist and pulling him back towards him.

"Mr. Mundy do you suppose we should sleep?" "If we're gonna wake up early tomorrow Mr. Jeremy." Jeremy smiled, pressed one last kiss to his lips, before curling into Mundy's chest. "I love you." "I love you too."


End file.
